Embodiments of the present invention relate to an internal combustion engine for reducing exhaust gas emissions.
A generic internal combustion engine is described in WO 2014/020230 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. If the total hydrocarbons (THC) present in the exhaust gas are to be oxidized to CO2 and H2O, this requires temperatures over 500° C., large catalytic converter volumes and oxidation catalytic converters with a high platinum group metal (PGM) loading, which makes such exhaust gas after-treatment devices very expensive.